


Of Haunted Houses and Holding Hands

by BasementVampire



Series: Halloween Horror Nights [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, gerard gets scared in a haunted house, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and his friends are going to Universal Studio's Halloween Horror Nights, the most thrilling Halloween event around. Gerard, however, may be a little more frightened of haunted houses than he'd like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Haunted Houses and Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not Halloween time right now, but I got the idea for this and just couldn't resist writing it! Enjoy! :)

Halloween Horror Nights was the best Halloween event ever, and no one could convince Frank otherwise.  The Scare Zones were a thrill to walk through, full of costumed actors who would make you feel like you were really a part of The Purge or a demented circus sideshow; the Bill and Ted show, parodying pop culture and that year's important events, was fucking hilarious; and the whole atmosphere of the park in general was awesome—a spooky, electrifying world of fake blood and chainsaws.

But best of all was the haunted houses.  They were always incredible, the kind of terrifyingly exciting thing that left your blood racing even after you stepped out into the warm Florida air.

This year's houses looked even better than last year's—a _Walking Dead_ house, an _Alien vs Predator_ house, and a _Halloween_ one, among others.  Frank couldn't wait.

"Guys, come _on_ ," he whined, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.  "We're not getting any younger here."

The group of friends was waiting outside the gate.

Pete glanced around.  "Yeah, who are we still waiting on?"

"Mikey and his brother," Ray said.

"Can't they just catch up with us?" Frank huffed.

Ray rolled his eyes.  "The park, like, just opened, man, we can wait a little longer."

"Hey, guys, sorry we're late!" a voice called.  Turning, the other boys saw that it belonged to Mikey.

"Long line at bag-check," his brother added.

"That's cool," Brendon said, "let's head on in."

Just inside the gate were half a dozen homicidal, chainsaw-wielding clowns—but Frank had suddenly lost interest in them.  He couldn't take his eyes off Mikey's brother.  The guy was really pretty; he had long black hair and skinny jeans so tight they looked painted on and a bit of eyeliner smudged around his eyes.  He walked a little ways behind the rest of the group, clearly uncomfortable not knowing anyone except his brother.  Frank hung back, smiling as he fell into step with him.

"I'm Frank."

Mikey's brother looked up through long eyelashes.  "Oh, hey.  My name's Gerard."

"That's a pretty name."

Gerard smiled, blushing.  "Thanks."

"So, where to first?" Mikey asked, forcing Frank to look away from Gerard's big, pretty eyes.

Brendon looked up from a park map.  "Neither of the shows are playing till later, so we probably have time for a couple houses first."

"We should hit the more popular houses first," Frank said, "before the lines get too long."

The group stopped in front of a big screen that displayed the houses' wait times.

Pete sighed.  "The lines for the good ones are already pretty long.  Why don't we do something with a short line first?"

Brendon pointed at the screen.  "The Roanoke house only has a five minute wait, let's go there!"

Frank rolled his eyes.  "Whatever.  But if we have to wait two hours for _Halloween_ later, I'm blaming you guys."

They laughed, heading off toward the back of the park.  After a moment, Mikey asked, "So, what's Roanoke, anyway?"

"It was this colony in North Carolina, back in, like, pilgrim times," Gerard said, "that just disappeared.  Nobody ever found out what happened to all the settlers."

Mikey frowned.  "What's so scary about that?"

"Well, the legend or whatever is that their supplies ran out, and they turned to cannibalism."

Brendon grinned.  "Awesome!"

The group continued on until they reached the house, where, true to its claim, the line was a mere five minutes.  They shuffled through the door, with Pete in the front, shoulders thrown back as he sauntered forward confidently.

"Ha, this isn't scary," he said, glancing around at the entrance, which was set up to look like a path leading up to the settlement.  Suddenly, a disheveled, bloody man jumped up from where he was crouched behind a fence, growling right in Pete's face.  Pete shrieked and jumped back.

"Thought you weren't scared," Ray laughed, looking down at a woman on the other side of the path.  She was kneeling beside a body and gnawing on its arm, making a horrible slurping sound.  Fake or not, he walked a bit faster himself.

Through an archway, they continued onto a cobblestone street that led past facades of Colonial-style houses.  A lady in a torn, blood-soaked dress popped out from around the corner just as Gerard and Frank—who were at the back of the group—passed.

Gerard yelped and grabbed Frank's arm instinctively, recoiling from the woman.  Frank looked up at the boy who clung to his arm.

"You scared?" Frank murmured, smirk evident in his voice.

Gerard's grip tightened as they passed through a hut where a man was spread out on a table, guts spilling from his torn-open stomach.

"No," Gerard squeaked, although he made no move to let go of Frank.

"You can hold my hand if you want," Frank teased, smiling at how cute Gerard was with his big eyes and his teeth tugging on his bottom lip.  Frank had been joking, but Gerard reached down and grabbed his hand anyway.

 

***

 

The guys stepped out into the warm air, breathing in the smell of beer and churros.  With a grin, Pete announced, "That wasn't scary at all."

Brendon snickered.  "Says the guy who kept screaming like a little bitch."

Pete scoffed indignantly, putting a hand to his chest in mock offense.  "Well, excuse me."

"Shut up," Mikey said, "you were both scared."

"What did you two think of the house?" Ray asked, turning to Frank and Gerard.

Frank realized he was still holding Gerard's hand and dropped it quickly, blushing.  "It was cool.  The blood and stuff looked really realistic."

"Yeah," Gerard said, giving Frank a small smile.  "It was fun."

Brendon rolled his eyes as the group started walking.  "Ugh, get a room, you two," he teased.

Frank's face heated up even more, and Gerard giggled.

Mikey glared at Brendon.  "Oh my god, don't say stuff like that about my brother."

"So, where to next?" Ray interrupted.

Looking up at Gerard, whose lips were turned up in a soft smile, Frank hoped the next house would be just as scary as the last.

He really wanted to hold Gerard's hand again.


End file.
